Subspace Followers
by Andor01
Summary: A story based on Sonic and the three other characters that didn't get so much of a story for the Subspace Emissary. Compatible with the real Nintendo version, this story gives left-out characters more of a spotlight than just bonuses and appearing last.
1. Chapter 1

**To all of you who have beaten the Subspace Emissary on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, we know Sonic appeared at the last second at the end to "save the day". Also Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf were basically cast as Easter Eggs. Basically, I figured they deserved more of a story. The following is obviously not real, just my version of how they got involved.**

**Disclaimer, I don't know Brawl or any of these characters. They're all Nintendo, minus Sonic, who belongs to SEGA. Copyright shtuff, and so on.**

* * *

Sonic, as is to be expected, was running at incredible speed. He had recently been a witness to an attack on the floating stadium, and wasn't entirely sure whether to go chasing after Mario, who'd been flung out of the stadium, or attempt to attack the ship that had caused the sky to go dark.

But as the stadium was suddenly engulfed in what seemed to be a purple sphere of death and began to suck in everything that in touched like a vacuum, he chose to follow the ship as it went east. The usual sound of his shoes hitting the ground like a rapid fire weapon was hard to miss, especially for the Primids that were standing around ahead of him.

The first Primid stood idly in the forest, awaiting some sign of command from any of its leaders. Bowser and Wario were off on their own separate missions, Ganondorf rarely left the island anymore, and the Ancient Minister was most likely in the stolen ship. They had been left here in the middle of the woods, with no sign of being recovered.

The utter silence of the forest was disrupted as Sonic flew by. Two Primids were knocked over. The others ran to find the attacker. They had no idea what to expect. Sonic came again, practically a blue blur as one of the Primids was knocked over again. The third time around, three Primids were injured and a fourth disappeared. Out in the trees, Sonic let go of the Primid and tossed in off the cliff. He then turned back, ready to do it again.

As he dashed full speed, he expected to reach out and grab at least one more, if not two. He was wrong. Something hard and cold grabbed him the instant he came into view and threw him onto the ground. Sonic coughed painfully as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up to see a Metal Primid looking down at him.

Without waiting for another sound, Sonic took action, and all the Primids there saw was a blue ball dashing into every single one of them, one by one. Eventually only three were left. One of them carried what looked like a gun. Sonic took that one out first. The other two were simple. He easily wiped out the first one, and then grabbed the second. He threw it to the ground, jumped up, and came down with a hard kick.

While Sonic expected to hear a bone crack or find blood everywhere, all he got was a dissolving Primid, the Shadow Bugs separating and shrinking to nothingness. Sonic, needless to say, found himself wondering what kind of creatures he was dealing with. Taking one last look at the spot where at least a dozen Primids had stood just a minute ago, he walked off to the east, feeling very confident, somehow not realizing the dark humanoid shadow things, or Floow.

----

The emptiness of space was unlike any other place in the galaxy. While many had felt alone before, space had that ability to make you feel like you were the only thing alive. Today, Wolf did not feel like that.

Wolf was tracing two Arwings, two he'd learned to hate very, very much. Seeing as they were two Arwings that remained close together, Wolf could assume that Fox was one of them, the other most likely being Krystal or Falco. Wherever they were going, Wolf had every intention of blowing them up, regardless of their unusual bonds. Wolf and Fox were still rivals, and if Falco was stupid enough to get in the way, he'd die, too.

He turned his Wolfen, and readied himself for what he hoped would be Starfox's last stand. As he entered the atmosphere of the planet, he realized he was several hours from his target. A little frustrated, he decided he'd fly low to the ground to avoid being spotted by anyone. He was just about to exit the clouds. As he did, he didn't see the ground several miles, below, but he nearly crashed into what looked like a floating island! Swerving to avoid contact, he barely scraped his Wolfen.

What happened next surprised him. As he started to turn around to see just how there was a floating island in the sky, the island, or most realistically, the inhabitants on the island, started shooting at him. Rolling to deflect whatever attacks he could avoid, he chose to live rather than discover how this place defied gravity. But he was hit.

His Wolfen shook harshly and Wolf held on to what he could. His Wolfen was heading straight for the open ocean. He pulled up, and just barely kept his ship out of the water. But next he saw debris in the water and what seemed like a wooden tower in the middle of the ocean. Even worse, it started to shoot at him. They almost looked like bombs to him, and he knew only because two hit his precious ship.

Wolf spun out of control and saw only one option left. If he stayed in the ship, he'd drown if the impact didn't kill him first. He ejected, the cockpit opening and his seat throwing him out. Muffled by the sound of the wind in his ears, he just barely heard the crash of his ship and splash of the water. He opened his eyes to see where he was going. Good thing, too, or he would have expected to land in water. But he landed on a boat, a ship that would have needed several men to work. But strangely, all he saw was one person on the ship, one child wearing a green tunic standing way up at the top of the ship. Wolf was lucky he hadn't been noticed yet.

----

Just about a mile back, where the island still floated and had just shot an unexpected intruder, a small flying ship with a flat deck left the dock, with six Primids on it. The dock's doors were still open. While there were already four major heroes on the island, this fifth one was after one of its best friends. As the doors began to close, a balloon Pokemon floated through them just before they closed. The pink balloon landed gently on the metal floor, and then inflated itself.

Jigglypuff walked into hostile territory with ease. She, or it, waddled almost carefree through the place as if it was home. Jigglypuff was only here for one reason, because it, or she, knew that Pikachu had been taken, and Jigglypuff was determined to free the fellow Pokemon.

Jigglypuff deflated until she looked like nothing more than a pink spot on the floor. Some Primids walked by, taking no notice. Even a Greap rolled by and had no clue it had rolled over her. After a minute or two, Jigglypuff inflated again and walked along the dark hallways.

Jumping up into the ventilation vents, Jigglypuff rolled through them and bounced along them like a pinball. She stopped when she spotted a room that looked very important. That suggestion was because of two factors. One, there were computer screens all over the walls, each one watching a location Jigglypuff had never seen before. Second, there was a big dark man standing in the room staring at the biggest screen. He was armored and seemed to be issuing orders to the others on screen. Jigglypuff didn't know his name, but this was Ganondorf.

Jigglypuff looked at whatever screens she could see from her perspective, and saw Pikachu on one of them. The yellow Pokemon was in a glass tube of some sort, and was being zapped by some sort of energy. While the screen had no audio, Jigglypuff had no doubt Pikachu was screaming. She rolled back through the vents, this time taking a different chute.

After a minute or two, she heard that there was someone else in the vents. Jigglypuff panicked, but then relaxed and deflated. Luckily, Samus, wearing only her Zero Suit, passed through a different chute, breaking the barred flooring and jumping through. As soon as she was gone, Jigglypuff returned to her original state. A woman in a blue suit like that was sneaking around here as well? Maybe she was also trying to save someone!

Samus obviously was only interested in getting her suit, but Pikachu was found along the way. Jigglypuff had no way of knowing this. She simply rolled down into the hallway and followed the doors to what she assumed would be the best path. What she found at the end of one hallway was a large set of blast doors. When those opened, she walked into the room where Pikachu had been held.

But one look and she saw that Pikachu was no longer there! Had she already been taken away??? She turned around, determined to find the Pokemon, but a robot her size stood behind her. This R.O.B. stared at her blankly, grabbed her tightly(which proved difficult, since Jigglypuff deflated several times), and attempted to bring her to a leader. Jigglypuff took matters into her own hands. She inflated and smashed the ROB with a punch, which called for the attention of the other ROBs, who were already searching for two other intruders.

They swarmed to attack, and Jigglypuff fought back. Finally, one green ROB shot a missile and it hit her in the back. She flew into the air and landed on another ROB, but this time, Jigglypuff's trophy lay on the floor. The ROBs probably would have celebrated if they could have.

----

Link, or Toon Link, had been in countless situations. Gohma, Molgera, Ganon's Puppet, Helmeroc King, all of them had been enormous enemies that he had found a way to defeat. They all had weaknesses. But someone, this wolf that had landed on his ship had none.

Toon Link jumped and swung, and Wolf dodged the attack. He grabbed Link and tried to throw him overboard. Link used his hookshot to keep out of the water. He returned to the deck and threw his boomerang. Wolf was knocked off his feet, and Link tossed a bomb. Wolf grabbed the bomb and threw it away from him. It exploded on the deck a few feet away, tearing apart half the wood there. Link caught Wolf with his hookshot and knocked him onto the floor. He jumped and attempted to impale him. Wolf rolled out of the way at the last possible second, as it always happens, and kicked at Link's legs. He fell over, and the wolf pulled out his personally modified blaster and fired three shots. Each one missed, but succeeded in burning part of the ship. Link hastily stepped on it to put it out, and Wolf took the advantage to land a hard kick into his opponent's chest.

Link was dazed and confused, and expected to be hit hard and killed right then and there. But Wolf was taking this advantage to make a call. He was calling for another Wolfen.

By the time he finished, Link and gotten up again and swung his sword. The blunt edge knocked wolf to the floor and Link pulled a lever. The catapult rose from the deck a few feet from where they stood. As they both jumped to attack, Link acted smart and got out of the way. As Wolf landed, he was grabbed the by the hookshot one last time, kicked towards the catapult, and landed hard on it. As he did, Link tossed his boomerang towards the switch, and as it made contact, Wolf was flung far, far away. Link smiled triumphantly and sheathed his sword.

Wolf amazingly landed in the soft sand at the beach. He was very, very dizzy. He could not believe he'd just been beaten by a kid.

When he finally could stand up again, he reached into his belt and pushed a button. As he ordered during that call, a Wolfen materialized a few feet away from him. Still a little wobbly, he climbed into it and rested for a moment.

After a short rest, he took off, and got lucky. He could see a trail of black smoke in the sky. It was Fox, who had just been shot down by the Halberd. Wolf couldn't have been happier.

----

Jigglypuff's trophy was being carried by five ROBs towards Ganondorf. They figured he'd know what to do with the rogue Pokemon.

Toon Link repaired what he could of his ship and steered it towards land. As he walked onto the shore and stared out at the immense forest ahead of him, he heard a very loud and angry roar. Shocked but now interested, he ran in that direction.

Sonic also heard the roar. While neither he nor Toon Link knew it, that was Donkey Kong roaring as a hammer bro and Goomba stole his bananas. Sonic started to jog in that direction, but one scream from the Floow behind him told him he'd half to wait. At the same time, a Greap landed in the tree above him as it recently met Mario and Pit and got knocked down towards the earth Sonic found himself in a situation that had his hands full. But then again, that was nothing new.

* * *

**This is my first story, so I don't expect much of an applause. All reviews are welcome, of course. I know you all probably read this a lot, but I just started this as a filler for my time. But if people like it, I'll continue. Thanks for reading, though! Short chapters, so I should be able to get the next one up really soon. I don't like to keep people waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all of you who have beaten the Subspace Emissary on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, we know Sonic appeared at the last second at the end to "save the day". Also Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf were basically cast as Easter Eggs. Basically, I figured they deserved more of a story. The following is obviously not real, just my version of how they got involved.**

**Disclaimer, I don't know Brawl or any of these characters. They're all Nintendo, minus Sonic, who belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic jumped and kicked the Floow four times. Shattering, the binds that kept its ghost-like form snapped, and the beast disappeared. Sonic landed and rolled out of the way as a second Floow attempted to crush him. It screamed, energy crackling through its body. One blast of that energy cut through a tree trunk, and it tipped over. Sonic rolled out of the way as the trunk crushed that Floow and one other. That left two Floor and the Greap, who was still recovering from the fall it had somehow survived.

Sonic wasn't exactly ready for it to recover, so he ran up to it and tried to snap one of the scythes off its shell. It didn't budge. In fact, it made matters worse as the Greap suddenly grew very angry and whacked Sonic off. The blue hedgehog landed in the dirt and looked up to see the two Floow and the Greap more than willing to tear him to shreds. He wasn't ready for that just yet.

Performing an almost breakdancing type of move, Sonic spun in circles and kicked his three opponents multiple times. Both Floow retreated to heal rapidly, and the Greap was knocked back, off balance. Sonic took the chance and dashed straight into it, ramming it into a tree. The Greap swung, and Sonic easily moved out of the way.

He leaped up onto its head and stood between his opponent and the tree. The Greap swung, and Sonic smirked triumphantly. He leaped up onto the trunk, and the Greap's scythes cut the trunk from its roots. The tree tipped over onto the Greap, and Sonic, still holding onto the bark, jumped off at the last possible minute, his momentum carrying him almost as fast as his running would. Kicking one leg out in front of him, he tore straight through the first Floow, but missed the second.

Thinking fast, the hedgehog grabbed whatever part of the Floow that he could and threw it behind him. As he hoped, the falling tree crushed it. All that it saw before dying was the tree's branches rushing up like knives. The Greap, crushed, dissolved into Shadow Bugs, flying away with the wind.

Sonic proudly walked off away from the scene of battle when he suddenly recalled the roar he had heard. Even better, it only took it a second or two of running to find a green shell lying in the mud. He picked it up to see a creature, a Koopa, hiding inside it. Looking around, Sonic noticed that there were several Koopas lying around, clearly attacked by something. He also found brown creatures known as Goombas. Following the very clear path of trees that had been knocked over, he found himself looking off of a cliff. Looking down, he saw two creatures, one large ape and a small monkey, rushing deep into the forest.

Sonic looked behind him. The Koopas and Goombas looked very terrified, and he looked at the ape one last time before it disappeared into the forest at the bottom of the cliff. Sonic also noticed the scarce trail of bananas. Putting two and two together, he had a basic idea of what had happened. He was right, too. Interested to see why anyone would steal bananas from a pair of primates, he followed.

----

Wolf's fighter turned to the right instantly as he spotted the downed Arwing. It had crashed by the shores of a lake. The Wolfen came down slowly until it skimmed the surface of the water. Wolf's thumb was just waiting to press down on the trigger, impatient for his Wolfen to lock on. After what felt like an hour, it locked, and Wolf fired.

It was safe to say that Rayquaza, had no idea it was about to save another's life as it swam up and tried to bite the Wolfen. As it bit down and tore one of the four wings off, Wolf's blasts were delayed, and when they did fire, they hit the trees just behind the downed Arwing. Wolf cursed and pulled up and barrel rolled to deflect Rayquaza's blast of energy.

He turned back around and began to shoot, firing all the plasma he could into the dragon. The pokemon retreated underwater, swimming to the very bottom, only to shoot back up and soar out of the water. Wolf barely avoided the beast as it shot out of the water, and as it came back down, his ship was almost engulfed in the wave that followed.

The Wolfen was tilting slightly to the left because of the wing loss. Wolf landed the ship at the shore and jumped out, pulling out his blaster. Rayquaza fired another blast of energy and Wolf pulled out his deflector. He blocked the shot, but he didn't throw it back. Instead, as the dragon dashed towards him, he fired his blaster again and again. Finally, when it was way too close for comfort, one of the shots hit the beast in the eye. It yelped and landed in the sand. Wolf ran up onto its head and aimed down, looking for the closest spot to the neck. He hoped to slay the beast once and for all. Right when the found the spot. A boomerang appeared out of the woods and stole the blaster. Wolf shouted in anger and then surprise as he saw the owner catch the boomerang and the blaster. Toon Link was just as surprised, and very proud of himself.

----

Ganondorf heard the blast doors behind him open. He turned around to see five little robots bringing a trophy to him. He expected a mighty warrior to be caught and brought to him, and he was almost insulted to see that the only thing they could bring him was a pink marshmallow!

Almost ashamed of them, he told them to set it free and get rid of it. It wasn't even worth keeping in captivity. He touched the trophy stand and Jigglypuff woke up tired and dozed. The ROBs complied and took it away. Ganondorf turned around and sounded the alarm and sent the two copies of Samus's Varia Suit to defend the original suit.

Jigglypuff waited until they were far away from the room before falling asleep. Amazingly, all five ROBs were blasted to shreds. She woke up and waltzed away, very proud of herself.

She jumped down, the fall being harmless for her, and landed several floors down beneath where the Varia Suit was being held. She looked around for an exit. After a moment of searching, she found an emergency exit that led her back to the series of hallways. There she found ROBs patrolling every wall, clearly searching for someone. Jigglypuff was found instantly, and the ROBs attacked.

Jigglypuff kicked the first one without much confidence, and the next two that attacked didn't seem very concerned about their safety. Then, the Pokemon got tired of this. She punched the two of them as hard as she could. They shattered, and were replaced by four more. Jigglypuff grabbed one and brought it close to her, only to puff up instantly and smash it against the wall. The three others were either crushed, punched, or kicked. The two green ROBs around her fired missiles at the same time. She deflated and let them pass her. As most pranks work the same way, the missiles ran into the opposing ROB, leaving Jigglypuff alone in the hallway.

Rather confident in herself, the Pokemon ran through the hallway until she found another patrol. This time she took the air vent, and found herself at the bottom of a very large vent that went straight up. The vent was huge, over thirty feet wide, and it was shaped like a tube, leading so far up Jigglypuff couldn't see the top. Confused, the Pokemon believed she had run into a dead end. Just as she turned to go back, she heard a very distinct "PIKA!!!" come from high above her.

Jigglypuff's eyes widened as she put together that Pikachu was somewhere at the top of the chute! While she knew she could not float all the way up the chute, she did her best to get a good start and then began to climb the metal walls, not a very easy task.

As luck would have it, Pikachu was up in the chute, while not at the top, but she was with Samus, who had retrieved her Varia Suit, and an unknown enemy, but one that Samus seemed to recognize and hate with all her heart. Samus and Ridley hated each other and were more than ready to kill each other once and for all.

Jigglypuff was about halfway up the chute when she heard the beast, Ridley, roar in defeat. Ridley tumbled down the chute, injured and doing anything to survive. Ridley began clawing the chute walls, desperate to break the fall. Jigglypuff saw the dragon come closer and jumped, but found herself clinging onto Ridley's neck, falling with him.

Ridley sensed there was another being with him as he fell and still tried to fight. Jigglypuff avoided the dragon's bites and just trying to get away. She looked down and saw the floor rushing up to meet them both. Dodging one last bite, she jumped off of Ridley's head and grabbed the scratched wall, holding on for dear life. Finally, Ridley landed, and the crash shook the entire chute, and Jigglypuff as well. Yet somehow she managed to hang on to the wall, and as she began to scale the wall yet again, down below, Primids and ROBs came through a blast door and began to tend to Ridley, hurt but alive.

One of the Scope Primids there looked up to see where Ridley had fallen from. Needless to say, it instantly noticed the pink marshmallow climbing the wall. While it was already half a mile up, a gun could easily knock her off. The Primid took aim and fired.

Jigglypuff yelped in surprise as a huge blast hit two feet to her left. She looked down to see a group of Primids looking up at her, the ROBs doing their best to get Ridley to medical help. The Scope Primids there opened fire without a second of second thought. Jigglypuff started jumping around the metal wall to avoid the blasts.

One by one, the blasts the Scope Primids fired tore away at the metal wall. Finally, Jigglypuff had had enough, and grabbed a large chunk of the flat metal. She jumped, twirled it, and threw it as hard as she could, and then floated back to the wall. Down below, the Primids leaped to avoid the metal plank, but most of them were crushed. The ones that survived looked up to see Jigglypuff climbing as fast as possible, tearing off whatever bits of metal she could and throwing them down. The Primids ran from the metallic rain and closed the blast doors. One of the Primids ran off to sound the alarm. Pikachu and Samus both began to run faster when they did, and Jigglypuff, now much farther from them, had only one way to go and she got out of the chute and chased them down into a tunnel, where ROBs were coming out, carrying bombs with them.

----

Sonic jumped again and landed perfectly in a tree. Hanging onto one of the tree branches, he looked down as he saw both monkeys retrieve their fruit. Sonic was just as startled as they were when Bowser appeared out of nowhere and pulled out a large gun of some sort. Sonic jumped to help, and as he did, Donkey Kong whacked his counterpart to safety, and was shot himself.

Diddy Kong flew out of sight and DK was defeated, and Sonic wasn't about to let this beast get away with it. He came down with a hard kick, but Bowser sensed him coming and moved out of the way. He breathed fire, and Sonic barely had a second to get out of the way.

The hedgehog turned to face the trophy of DK. He ran to free him, but Bowser fired his weapon. The arrow-like bullet came down inches behind Sonic's heels, the blast throwing Sonic several yards forward. Bowser grabbed DK's trophy and laughed, stalking away. He knew Sonic would come after him once he got back to his senses, and Bowser would be planning a trap for when it happened.

----

Toon Link ran as fast as he possibly could. He jumped up to avoid a blast from Wolf's gun and the sand shot up as Rayquaza's tail came down where he had been standing just a second ago. Wolf dove out of the way as the green dragon tried to bite at him.

Toon Link saw Wolf's ship and made a break for it. Wolf was occupied with Rayquaza, and by the time he noticed Link was gone, the child was already climbing onto the metal ship. Wolf growled and ran towards the Wolfen. Toon Link could see that this metal thing was valuable to his opponent, and pulled out a bomb. He placed it in the cockpit and ran. As he did, Rayquaza lunged and tried to bite him. Link pulled out his hookshot and grappled onto the dragon's jaw, and Wolf got to watch his fighter explode from the inside. He turned to see Link hanging on to his contraption for dear life as Rayquaza tried to shake him off.

----

Wolf ran as fast as he could and jumped. In midair, he shot at Rayquaza's face, and he landed on Toon Link's head. The Hero of Winds tumbled into the water. Wolf once again found himself on the Pokemon's head and this time had no intention of looking for the right spot. He pulled out his blaster and fired. Amazingly, he missed. But it still hurt the serpent, and the beast shook violently, throwing Wolf very high, and very far from the lake. With one gone, the serpent dove underwater in search of the green one. Toon Link was nowhere to be seen.

Up at the shore, Diddy Kong appeared out of the woods and spotted the downed Arwing. Just as he approached, Rayquaza shot up out of the water and attacked. This meant Toon Link, who had been wearing those handy iron boots could resurface, and just in time to remember what it was like to breathe again. He swam to the far shore and hid in the woods, watching the entire fight. When Rayquaza was defeated, Toon Link saw these two odd beings, Fox and Diddy Kong, as possible allies. And he began to follow them.

Sonic shook his head. He was lucky he hadn't been changed into a trophy, and even luckier that Bowser didn't come and shoot him at point blank range. He figured Bowser was either too arrogant, believed he had better things to do, thought he'd already defeated Sonic, or none of the above. Whichever option, he vowed he'd find Bowser and finish the job.

Jigglypuff wandered aimlessly in the halls, hoping to find some form of direction on where Pikachu had gone. The alarm had gone off, but that could have been for any reason at all. She had no idea what was going on.

Wolf climbed down from the tree he'd landed in. Rather disappointed in himself, he walked out of the woods to see a large ship flying above him. Hiding behind whatever tree he could find, he saw a very big… Penguin-like thing zoom by on some sort of craft. Then five simpler beings. One there were three humans and two alien-like. One of the humans wore green and carried a sword, another had wings and wore all white, and the shortest wore red and blue. One of the aliens was a pink puffball and the second was a green dinosaur, but shorter than Wolf himself.

Very, very confused and concerned about which planet he'd landed on, he followed them.

Lastly, Toon Link followed Diddy Kong and Fox, not realizing how very close he was to a battle almost every hero in his bloodline went through.

* * *

**That's number two for you. Thanks for reviewing, those of you who have so far. Please continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all of you who have beaten the Subspace Emissary on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, we know Sonic appeared at the last second at the end to "save the day". Also Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf were basically cast as Easter Eggs. Basically, I figured they deserved more of a story. The following is obviously not real, just my version of how they got involved.**

**Disclaimer, I don't know Brawl or any of these characters. They're all Nintendo, minus Sonic, who belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic jumped from tree to tree, scanning the forest for his newest enemy, Bowser. The beast had, quite simply, disappeared. Sonic was just about to give up when he saw movement to his right. Jumping off one last tree, he plunged through the leaves and landed gracefully on the dirt.

Much more determined to find Bowser, he walked slowly, looking everywhere. But all the caution in the world wouldn't have saved him the scare that Bowser gave him. He seemingly came out of nowhere and fired his gun. Sonic heard the gunshot and jumped, performing a black flip as the arrow-like bullet passed beneath him. Landing perfectly on his feet, he turned to face his attacker.

Bowser laughed, took aim, and fired again. This time, Sonic charged, jumping over the blast again and attempted to kick the gun out of his hands, but his enemy grabbed him in midair and threw him hard to the ground. Pointing his gun straight at Sonic's head, he pulled the trigger, just as sonic rolled into a ball and shot straight up. The blast engulfed Bowser in fire and smoke, and Sonic, who stood just outside the flames, was foolish enough to think maybe that was the end of it. Just for a second though.

Bowser walked out of the flames, looking more like a beast than ever before. He fired yet again. Sonic jumped to the left, heard the shot explode behind him, and dashed forward. He jumped and landed a kick that knocked Bowser back several feet. Bowser dropped the gun. Sonic dashed forward and whacked Bowser again, and then grabbed him by the tail, swinging him over his head and throwing him straight into a tree trunk. Bowser's spiked shell stuck him to the tree.

Sonic grabbed the gun and took aim for his enemy. He could feel the gun charging up, but felt something was wrong. As his gut feeling told him, something grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground, pulling the gun out of his hand. Bowser, working to get out of the tree, laughed as his counterpart arrived. Sonic got up and took a fighting stance only to be extremely confused. He was looking at another Bowser! This one was much darker, and seemed to have Shadow Bugs emitting from him, and it took Sonic a moment to understand that there were just the same Shadow bugs that made the Primids, just in the form of a more intelligent creature.

The Shadow Bowser stalked off, and the original Koopa king finally freed himself, pulled the tree from its roots, and threw it towards the hedgehog. Sonic jumped off the tree as it rolled toward him. Rolling up back into a blue ball, he dashed straight towards Bowser, but this time, Bowser had a different approach. He rolled out of the way, tore a tree from its roots, and swung it towards Sonic so hard the tree smashed as Sonic went flying. He flew over the forest and down the cliff, landing in a lake. When he reached the shore, he found what was left of Rayquaza lying on the beach. More than furious, he vowed never to give up. He never had before, anyway.

----

Wolf had followed these five heroes into a mountain cave and past countless traps that had nearly killed him. Wolf was capable of fighting in the dark realms of space, but sneaking through a cave past almost-ancient traps was new for him. Needless to say, he wasn't very confident with his skills down here.

Another one of those flying one-eyed Feyesh appeared and attack Wolf with its zapping tentacles. Wolf back-flipped and clawed it from above, easily defeating it. Three Shaydas appeared out of nowhere and swung their blades and Wolf, who barely managed to dodge each swing. As they paused for another swing, Wolf dove over what he knew to be some sort of geyser.

The Shaydas chased after him, and the geyser went off, burning the first two to nothingness. The third cleared away the smoke only to see Wolf's boot smash into it. It landed hard on the ground, and its cold-blooded attacker pulled out his blaster and shot it in its glowing orb, which seemed to substitute for a heart, several times. The Shaydas screamed, but finally died, dissolving into nothingness like the others.

After what felt like endless traveling, the heroes reached the end of the tunnel, which led them to the other side, where they found a castle belonging to Kind Dedede. Wolf stayed behind just enough until they entered the doors. Then he ran up to catch up with them. As he saw them disappear in the debris of the castle, he thought of an alternative route. Jumping up the wall, he began to climb.

Wolf reached the top of the castle, only to find a very large hole leading straight down into the foyer, and several Koopas and Goombas staring straight at him. More than ready to wipe out the whole lot of them, he pulled out his blaster.

The Goombas charged, and Wolf fired at every single one of them. A group of ten Koopas attacked, and only three of them met Wolf's blaster before they got too close for that kind of weapon to do any effect. Wolf put it away and clawed at the first one. The second one came behind him and knocked him down. Wolf wasn't very happy now. He jumped and landed on the Koopa, grabbed its shell and used it as a melee weapon against the others. When there were only two left, Wolf threw his weapon at one of them and grabbed the other one by the throat, throwing it down into the hole.

Dusting off his hands, he stalked on, going over the mountain the five heroes were traveling through. Wolf obviously made it to the other side first, only to find himself at the edge of a cliff. He turned around to see the cave which the five heroes would most likely come out of, but instead heard heavy stomping. He also heard the roar as the Halberd came into view.

Thinking fast, he leaped off the cliff and clawed into the rocky wall, stopping his fall just four feet from the cliff, where he heard the stomping much clearer. He heard a fight, and then saw Bowser fall off the cliff, holding a trophy prisoner. Some hovercraft sort of thing, which an unexpected clown face painted on it, saved him and carried him to the Halberd.

Wolf's claws were starting to slip. He heard the five heroes groan in frustration, and then heard a bang. While Wolf didn't know it, Dedede's castle was now engulfed in subspace. The five heroes ran off. Instead of following them, Wolf chose to follow the Halberd, hoping it would lead him to something important. Besides, if there was an enemy cruiser in the sky causing trouble, Fox and his team normally didn't miss a chance to fight evil ships. So, he dropped to the bottom of the cliff and began to run as the ship turned away.

----

Jigglypuff had just recently witnessed Ganondorf communicating to what appeared to be a white-gloved hand on one of those fancy computer screens. Another look revealed that Ganondorf seemed to be its lackey, as he was bowing to it, showing it respect. Quite blandly, she had no idea what was going on. She left, avoiding any attention she could. When she did meet a surprised ROB, she easily took it apart.

After wandering around the station for what felt like hours, she ran out of things to do. She liked to think that she was following Samus and Pikachu, hoping to catch up with them, but she really couldn't say that she knew what she was doing…

----

Toon Link would be lying if he said he knew where he was going, too. He was tracking Diddy Kong and Fox to his best, but he wasn't very confident in his skills. But then something flew past him. Something blue and ridiculously fast shot past him and almost knocked him over. Seeing as the thing had gone in Fox's direction, he could safely assume he was going the right way.

Sonic had indeed just past him, but had no intention of stopping. He had recently spotted the Halberd releasing Bowser again, and this time he would not let Bowser get away. But then he spotted action ahead of him. He hid in the bushes to see that the monkey he'd seen before had just been shot. Fox avoided his own blast, which Sonic and Toon Link both saw and jumped clear of. Toon Link was too far away to see what was happening. The only thing he did see was Sonic's distant form. Sonic saw that same dark shadow bugs stuff take the form of Diddy Kong's trophy and grew very, very annoyed.

Sonic would have jumped to help right then and there, but seeing that Fox seemed to have a good friend jump in to help, he went around. He chased after Bowser's ship, went up a hill, jumped, and grabbed the rim.

Bowser turned in surprise to see Sonic and just rolled his eyes in annoyance. He threw a punch, and missed. Sonic was barely holding on, but Bowser no longer had his trophy cannon, so he felt a little more confident.

Bowser shook his ship, and one of his enemy's hands slipped. Bowser pounded on the other, and the blue hedgehog winced in pain. But he wouldn't let go. He got his other hand back on. Bowser breathed fire. Sonic winced in pain and felt the heat overwhelm him. He let go, falling into the water. Instantly, he woke up and swam to shore. As he did, he turned to see Bowser laughing.

----

Toon Link caught up just in time to see Diddy Kong dragging Falco along the path, with Fox behind shrugging. Link waited until they were out of sight before continuing to follow. But something stopped him. He turned around to see what was left of the shadow bugs. They had survived last time, they survived again, and this time the cloud of bugs seemed to "stare" right at Link.

The shadow bugs lunged forward, and Link instinctively ran the opposite way. But it only gained him a second or two. The shadow bugs swarmed around him and stopped him from moving. They knocked him on his back and seemed to be pressing against him. Link had his eyes and mouth closed tight and his arms flailing, but soon enough they were pressing against him so hard he couldn't move at all.

Just when he thought he was going to die this way, the shadow bugs jumped off. Link got up in a hurry and looked straight forward. What he saw, half the Links in his bloodline had seen before. Just like the shadow bugs had taken Bowser's form, a princess's form, and Diddy Kong's form, they now took his. Toon Link found himself looking at an exact copy of himself, only Dark. Dark was a proper name.

Link drew his sword. His Dark form did, too. Link grimaced in anger and a bit of nervousness. His Dark copy only smirked. Link's black eyes glowed in determination, and Dark Link's red eyes glowed in plain evil.

----

Wolf had kept the huge ship in the sky close, even if he was getting tired. He was starting to think if he should call for another Wolfen, but then he stopped. The Halberd was turning to the left, and a closer looked revealed another ship appearing. It engaged the Halberd, guns blazing. It took barely a second for Wolf recognize the Great Fox. He smiled, and began to run. He had an idea.

Sonic was not too far ahead of Fox, Falco, and Diddy Kong, but he did spot the small flat ship that Donkey Kong's trophy was being tied to. Thinking fast, he figured he'd find something more important if he tagged along. Running beneath the ship, he leaped and grabbed on to the under side, positioning himself behind a bar so not to slip off. He felt the engines ignite as the ship blasted towards the floating island.

On that island, Jigglypuff spotted Pikachu and Samus on a security camera just before a ROB attacked her. Once the thing was in pieces, Jigglypuff ran off in that direction. Maybe she'd actually accomplish her goal.

* * *

**Well, I've figured out all the rest, and I'm almost done writing it, but I'm not sure whether to write the final chapter with the battle against Tabuu or not. What do you guys think? Should I end it just as Sonic appears, or should I write that final battle? It's your choices! Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all of you who have beaten the Subspace Emissary on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, we know Sonic appeared at the last second at the end to "save the day". Also Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf were basically cast as Easter Eggs. Basically, I figured they deserved more of a story. The following is obviously not real, just my version of how they got involved.**

**Disclaimer, I don't know Brawl or any of these characters. They're all Nintendo, minus Sonic, who belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic heard the destruction above him as three heroes freed DK and fought every shadow creature on the ship. Quite honestly, he would have loved to join, if he could guarantee he could get up without falling off. But by the time he figured out he was going to do it, everything got dark and he saw a metal floor a few feet beneath him. There were inside the floating island.

He let go and fell to the floor. He watched the ship continued for another minute before reaching its dock and the four heroes ran off. Sonic reached where they had been a moment ago and looked for another way to go.

Another door seemed to have low security. All the metal and blinking lights seemed confining, which really started to bug him. But finding Primids and ROBs to defeat certainly helped calming him down.

He grabbed the Scope Primid, kicked it in the face, and kept the gun. He took aim and fired at a Bombed, shocking most of the others. Rapid fire, he shot most of the remaining Primids and a couple ROBs. He rolled to avoid an Auroros bird, grabbed it and yanked it from the floor, and whacked a green ROB with it.

With most of them out, Sonic dashed forward and closed the blast doors behind him. Seeing as he really needed to travel faster if he wanted to find out what was happening, he simply zoomed past the next few enemies he past.

----

Wolf scaled the icy mountain, on the opposite side of Meta-Knight and the Ice Climbers. He could hear the Halberd and the Great Fox blasting each other, and just then realized he was scaling the mountain, but really didn't think about getting up onto the Great Fox. But then he remembered that the Halberd was most likely going to win, seeing as it had much more fire power and was over twice the size.

He knew the Great Fox was going to lose, and if Fox was in it, and somehow survived the crash, he'd be there to point the gun to that poor creature's head.

He reached the top just in time to see Meta-Knight and Lucario shake hands. Wolf, needless to say, had no idea what had just happened. But all that cut to a sudden end when they all saw the Halberd approach the top of the icy mountain, with the Great Fox chained to its underside. The Halberd cold-bloodedly slammed the ship into the mountain, and he saw Meta-Knight and Lucario jump onto the ship itself. The Ice Climbers fell off, and Wolf took his chance.

He leaped onto the Great Fox, and looked into the very glass of the cockpit. But there was nobody there. Wolf had to think fast. He had no idea what was going on, but the Great Fox was damaged greatly and probably wouldn't fly for a very long time. There were no Arwings in the sky, and it wasn't likely Fox would suddenly feel the need to go down with his ship, even if it wasn't a boat.

He heard the chains linking the Halberd to the Great Fox release. Wolf leaped at one and barely managed to catch it. But he was on. As the chains retracted, Wolf climbed up, finding himself on the Halberd itself. He hardly remembered that Meta-Knight and Lucario had gone up here, too. All he cared about was finding the cockpit and taking control now. He began to search.

----

Jigglypuff took a wrong turn. She saw four things run by and panicked, ran the other way, and fell down a very big chute. When she caught herself and grabbed on to the wall to save her fall, she looked for another way out.

There were four exits, most likely air vents, and all a few yards above her location. She began to climb, slowly but surely making progress. When she reached the one closest to her, she rolled straight through until she reached a fork, and chose to go left. She found a selection of vents to choose from. Taking the farthest one she could see, the kicked off the vent and fell into the room, much larger than she expected. Even more surprised to her, the room only had one other occupant.

Meta-Ridley looked straight at her, and the first thing it did was shoot fire straight at her. Jigglypuff rolled to the right, now simply terrified. Meta-Ridley roared and jumped, trying to claw her. He missed. The pink marshmallow jumped to avoid another fireball.

Ridley had had enough. His patience really didn't see this pink ball as nothing more than an annoyance. Roaring and unfolding his wings, he charged and smashed into the wall. Two more hits and the wall tore open. Meta-Ridley jumped out and flew up, eventually finding himself in the same chute Jigglypuff had just been in. Clearly too big to fit in any of the vents, he began to work his way down, knowing eventually, he'd find a way to get out, and work his way towards Samus from there. He wasn't searching on orders, or because she'd have something useful for him. He just wanted revenge now.

Jigglypuff watched the metal dragon tear his way out of the large room, and then the alarms went off. Primids and ROBs came through several different hatches, all at the ready for an intense fight. Over fifty enemies gathering to fight, they turned to battle… Jigglypuff?

----

Toon Link dove out of the way as another bomb exploded behind him. Dark Link was tossing what seemed to be an endless supply of bombs for an explosive battle. Link had no chance to fight back, only to avoid being blast to pieces.

Dark Link tossed a bomb, but this time threw a little off. Toon Link saw this as his chance to do something other than diving and shot an arrow at his rival. Dark Link rolled out of way and finally found reason to use his sword as Toon Link charged with his sword swinging.

Link made his first move, a stab that was blocked. Dark Link twisted himself around the blade and made an attempt to cut at Link's feet. His rival back flipped, landing perfectly on his feet and swinging. The dark copy dove out of the way, returned to a fighting stance, and blocked the next five blows. After the fifth one, he swung hard, knocking Link off balance. He jumped and shouted, but made no sound.

Link rolled out of the way, just like he did for every other armored enemy he'd ever faced, and sliced at his rival's back. Dark Link silently yelped in pain and fell to the floor, but got back up again. His back now leaked shadow bugs, but then again, every Primid did that. The dark copy didn't seem to be in pain at all.

The real link threw his boomerang, which hit his target head-on, literally in the forehead, and the hero saw his chance, and charged. He swung hard, knocking his enemy's black sword out of hand, kicked Dark Link onto the ground, jumped, and came down perfectly to impale him right in the chest.

He flipped off, waiting for a response. Dark Link screamed, but barely made a sound. The real hero saw this as not enough, grabbed the black copy, and tossed him over the cliff. Dark Link's eyes widened as he came face to face with the ground, and then his physical form shattered, the shadow bugs scattering as if they had been blown apart by a twister. Toon Link stood at the edge of the cliff, triumphantly swinging his sword, finally sheathing it.

He walked on, feeling much more capable than he had before.

----

Sonic continued down the hallway more nervous than ever as he remembered hearing the sounds of battle and a hollow alarm that only sounded for a few seconds. Since that point, he hadn't seen any other enemies.

He reached a promising set of huge blast doors, pulled the lever, and found the sight to be unnerving. The huge room was filled with bombs, all of them activated by two ROBs each. Worse, every ROB was off. Needless to say, Sonic was not planning to stick around to watch how they worked. Finding a door open, where the other heroes had gone, he sped off in that direction, praying that he'd find an exit quick.

Sonic's speed certainly saved him a lot of time, and also the fact that the way had already been cleared for him. But when he jumped off an edge, he landed at the bottom of a huge intersection of enormous chutes. Much more interesting, something was coming from one of them. And it was coming fast.

Sonic realized that the object coming towards him would fly over him. As it did, he saw the Falcon Flyer and Meta-Ridley close behind, looking very angry. Sonic wasted no time is pursuing, even if they were too high for him to reach.

Sonic finally had a moment to run just as fast as he legs could carry him, which made him feel right at home! He kept looking up at the battle between the escaping heroes and Ridley he almost didn't see the pink ball in front of him.

Sonic crashed straight into Jigglypuff. The two fell over, but neither of them really hurt. Sonic shook his head and got up. Taking one look at his new friend, he figured he might as well save her from the bombs. He grabbed her by the hand and continued his chase.

Jigglypuff had never seen the world moving past her just so far before. The only things she could really focus on were her new friend, the blue hedgehog, and the battle between the dragon she feared so much and what seemed to be seven heroes on a yellow ship. Needless to say, she was confused.

Meta-Ridley roared in pain as the final blow was delivered. Ridley began to slow down and came crashing down to the metal floor instantly, right in front of Sonic and Jigglypuff. The two of them crashed into the metal dragon. Ridley didn't realize. He seemed dead, but Sonic really, really didn't want to find out. He grabbed Jigglypuff and began to run again. But this time, the bombs went off.

The vacuum acts of the bombs instantly took effect, tearing the entire chute apart and straight into the dark purple abyss. Meta-Ridley seemed to roar one last time before being sucked in. Sonic held on tight to the chute wall, holding onto Jigglypuff with the other hand. The Pokemon lost her grip.

Sonic stared in horror as his new friend was sucked into the portal. But soon enough, he had to worry about himself. Running at full speed, it was him versus the vacuum power of the subspace bombs. Sonic ran his hardest, but the bombs proved more powerful. Sonic was sucked in, and after that, darkness.

----

Wolf had not been able to accomplish anything. First Fox appeared on top of the ship, Wolf hesitated, since he saw Fox and a ninja, along with a princess, and wasn't sure what the ninja was capable of. Then black 2D things poured out of the cockpit, formed a giant two-headed robot, Falco and two more heroes appeared, and now they were standing around with a new 2D friend while their eighth friend steered the Halberd back towards land. In short, he had no chance of winning and he knew it.

Seeing his only other option, he stayed out of view and called for another Wolfen to beam down, and soon.

The Halberd landed on solid ground, as did the Falcon Flyer, and all the heroes united. Wolf took the chance to get off the Halberd and get far, far away from sight. Once he was far enough, where he could barely see the Halberd, he called for his ship. While he waited, he saw the Halberd take off, heading north, towards the huge purple sphere in the middle of the sky. Wolf didn't really take the time to notice that the location of the purple sphere was where the floating island was, but then again, since when did he really care?

The Wolfen materialized. He jumped into the cockpit and started the engines. Behind him, Toon Link was running at full speed. Just before the Wolfen took off, Link grappled onto the back with his hookshot. It proved to be quite strong, since he was still on. Link climbed onto the wing, but far back enough so that Wolf couldn't see him. The two of them watched in awe as the Halberd was torn apart by the new giant weapon's guns. They watched Kirby fly into the scene with Dragoon, set the giant gun ablaze, and they watched all the small ships fly straight into the purple abyss.

The Wolfen was only two minutes behind or so, but it was enough. As soon as the ship entered the dark world, He jumped out of his ship and landed on this world's equivalent to ground. He had no idea he had just left Toon Link hanging onto a ship with no pilot.

Almost too late, Link realized he had to jump. The hookshot retracted and Link was only seconds away from being blown apart when he landed. Sighing heavily, he looked around. He'd been to many places, but this wasn't even the Dark World. This place was, clearly, different.

Link walked aimlessly through the strange world, and he was so intrigued by the atmosphere and aura the place gave off he tripped over something.

He got up to stare at what it was. Almost shocked, he remembered Sonic from the dirt path when the blue blur zoomed past him. Not entirely sure what he was doing, he set Sonic free, drawing his sword in the process.

Sonic groaned in confusion. Where was he? What happened? And who was-? Both Link and Sonic stared at each other for a moment, scanning each other. Link looked capable, but not evil. Sonic looked familiar, and not cruel.

Almost simultaneously, they relaxed. Both nodded and shook hands. They came to an understanding. Both were lost in this world, but how bad could it be? Especially since…

Sonic suddenly remembered how he'd gotten here. He looked around desperately. The instantly he laid eyes on Jigglypuff's trophy, he grinned. He ran over, freed her, and then joined Toon Link to their tiny little group. Both them, and Wolf, were almost done.

* * *

**One chapter to go, and while it's almost finished, I don't think I'll add on the ending battle with Tabuu. After all, I'm just writing what I like to think happened to Sonic and the other four before they were introduced. The battle with Tabuu was already described. Soo... I guess that's it! Check back soon, it'll be done within a day or two at most. I appreciate all reviews, good or bad!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all of you who have beaten the Subspace Emissary on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, we know Sonic appeared at the last second at the end to "save the day". Also Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf were basically cast as Easter Eggs. Basically, I figured they deserved more of a story. The following is obviously not real, just my version of how they got involved.**

**Disclaimer, I don't know Brawl or any of these characters. They're all Nintendo, minus Sonic, who belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Bowser got shot, Master Hand revealed to be chained, Ganondorf defeated, Master Hand knocked out of the fight, Tabuu defeating all the present heroes, and finally all of the taken worlds combined to create a Great Maze. All in all, Wolf had absolutely no idea what to do.

He'd been convinced that this blue Tabuu was no doubt a menace even he would find himself against, seeing as all these heroes had gone through the same thing.

He walked among the trophies, eying each one slowly. He found Falco's trophy. He stared at it blankly for a while, and then kicked it as hard as he could. He wandered on, then laying eyes of Fox himself. Wolf growled. He shot the trophy, kicked it, threw it to the ground, and shot it some more.

He only wished Fox was alive and awake to feel the pain. Then, he considered what would happen if he did release the fox. He had the upper hand, and he could easily take Fox out right there. Convinced, he reached out to free him.

Inches from the trophy stand, he heard the sound of wind blowing hard, but he felt nothing. Confused, he drew back. He looked around. Master Hand was not moving. What was making that noise? It grew louder by the second, until Wolf was sure it was coming for him.

A shadow fell upon him, and he turned around to see a white glove coming down towards him. He jumped up and kicked off of it as it soared beneath him. He landed hard on the ground and saw it coming back, forming a fist as it did. He was confused. Were there two hands?

As he avoided the punch, he looked at Master Hand. He then looked at his attacker. The only difference between them was Master Hand was a right hand, and this new one was a lefty.

He didn't know Crazy Hand personally, but it was enough. Its brother was defeated and now, it was furious. Returning for a fight, it charged at full speed.

----

Sonic and Jigglypuff were a little more confused than Toon Link. He had an idea of where they were, but the other two just remembered being sucked into a vortex of terror.

Quite honestly, Link didn't know much more. He only knew that the group of heroes had come here for a noble reason, and his new enemy Wolf was tagging along for purposes unknown.

The only other obvious clue about where they were was the fact that there were Shadow Bugs EVERYWHERE! It was ridiculous. None of them had ever seen so many Primids running around. They could see plenty of other creatures roaming around, too, and simply, they all had their own opinions on what they were.

They began to walk across the dark world slowly but surely, praying that some sort of sign would tell them exactly what was going on.

----

King Dedede, Luigi, and Ness bolted out of the remains of the castle just as Wolf found them, still running for his life. Crazy Hand had attempted to crush him, flick him miles away, pound him into the ground, blow him up, and poke him. Wolf was growing extremely tired of the giant hand, and took refuge inside the castle.

It didn't do any good. Crazy Hand tore apart the stone in its way and continued to attack. Pretty soon, Wolf found himself cornered. The white hand lunged forward. The bounty hunter jumped off of the wall behind him, barely flying between two of Crazy Hand's outstretched fingers. The wall was crushed, and Wolf pulled out his blaster, shooting seven times. The blasts did damage, but nowhere near enough. Crazy Hand flew up, and came crashing down, knocking Wolf off balance. Then it grabbed Wolf by the head and tossed it aside like a tiny rock.

----

Toon Link was first to spot the flying object, at least five miles away. Convinced that it was probably important, seeing as a giant free hand was chasing it, he ran in that direction. Sonic grabbed Jigglypuff and ran after him.

Wolf landed hard on the ground, shaking his head clear. He looked up. Crazy Hand was hovering over him, waiting to land another blow. His opponent rolled to the side and jumped. Crazy Hand came down inches from him. Wolf jumped onto the white glove and began clawing at it. Crazy Hand landed on the ground, and began to shake, instantly knocking Wolf off.

The bounty hunter got back to his feet, a bit dizzy and in some pain. But the last thing he wanted was to die at the hands of a… left hand. So, he jumped, avoided another crushing smash, jumped onto the hand, and began to shoot everywhere.

Crazy Hand was just about to make another move when something slammed into its center, or palm; a lightning fast blue ball. As it stopped to investigate, Wolf got another chance to cause severe damage. The blue ball, obviously Sonic, backed away to observe, and then quickly returned to the fight.

Wolf was shaken off, and Sonic jumped and delivered three kicks into Crazy Hand's palm/center. The hand seemed to roar in surprise. Wolf fired again and again in the same spot while Sonic jumped again and, as he came down, forced his heel into the back of Crazy's Hand.

The giant white glove came down with a crash, and Sonic finally touched down with a final kick, seeming to KO the enemy, and ending the fight.

Wolf had no idea exactly what to feel, thanks or embarrassment. He wanted to think he had everything under control, but then again, this hedgehog had just taken down the floating hand in a matter of seconds. He did help, though.

All thoughts of possibly shaking hands and forming a pact were gone as soon as he laid eyes on Sonic's two companions. The pink marshmallow didn't make a difference to him, but there was that swordsman! Toon Link!

Wolf charged. Link grasped his sword tight. The bounty hunter jumped and aimed a kick. Link ducked and swung to where he assumed his attacker had landed. He was wrong. Wolf appeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck, and threw him down. Link rolled away from Wolf's stomps, flipped back up, and swung as the bounty hunter kicked again.

Sonic grabbed them both by the shoulder and shoved them away from each other. Both fighters glared angrily, but looked in the direction Sonic was pointing.

A massive group of heroes and villains alike were forcing themselves to come to an agreement over by the Great Maze's entrance, where Master Hand still lay. Sonic saw Bowser, DK, and Diddy Kong, who he'd witnessed fighting since the beginning.

Toon Link could barely make out what appeared to be another incarnation of himself walking alongside Zelda and what appeared to be.. Ganondorf!

Wolf saw Fox and Falco, along with the ninja Fox had fought on the Halberd. Jigglypuff saw Pikachu and Lucario side by side, along with a trainer and his three pokemon, which made her feel like she was supposed to be there to fight with them.

All in all, they all could see that these people were allying for a reason. Only something very, very powerful could convince them to do that. So, slowly, Link sheathed his sword. This compelled Wolf to straighten up and quit growling.

Sonic led the way, next to Link, who still kept his distance from Wolf, right behind the two of them, with Jigglypuff trailing behind them.

They climbed up the giant staircase and reached the Great Maze. They were probably only a few minutes behind everyone. Maybe if they hurried, they could catch up for the final battle, if this was going to be it.

All four of them seemed to have a different aspect on which way to go. Finally, Sonic rolled his eyes and took Jigglypuff with him, leaving Toon Link and Wolf to go the other.

Everyone that had passed in the Great Maze had met a being much like them. And these four Subspace Followers were no different.

----

Sonic walked through another dimensional gateway, only to find the portal close behind him. Jigglypuff had crossed the gateway, too, but found herself in a different place. Sonic felt a gust of wind, and along with that, he saw Shadow Bugs flying dangerously close to him.

They piled against him, just like the others had against Toon Link. Jigglypuff experience a similar attack. When both ended, Sonic, by reflex, thought he was looking at Shadow. Had Shadow somehow arrived here??? No, this wasn't Shadow. This was a purplish version of him, still spewing with Shadow Bugs that flew around him. The original Sonic took a fighting stance. This Dark Sonic did the same. The only difference was that the dark copy was smiling menacingly, while Sonic was gritting his teeth.

In the somehow different arrival, Jigglypuff found herself looking at her dark form. Uncharacteristically like the original, this version looked almost mean, and even a little dangerous. Very much scared, Jigglypuff took one, or several, steps back as this purplish flaming copy of her walked towards her.

----

Toon Link and Wolf appeared to work as quite the team. For every Primid, ROB, and other Subspace ambush they had faced, they turned out handling it pretty well, and almost relied on each other.

This time, a group of Primids waited behind the corner, as they were apparently at the section of the real world that had once been Marth's starting point, the fortress overrun by war.

The first three to jump from the corner were regular Primids. Toon Link stabbed one, while Wolf pulled out his gun to whack one with it, and then shot the other square in the chest. Next was a variety of all the Primid kings. Boomerangs came from nowhere, and beam swords swung everywhere. Scope Primids took aim from a few feet back to avoid melee encounters.

Link and Wolf divided the work. Link tossed his own boomerang and tossed bombs to all of the Primids wielding Beam Swords. Those who didn't explode found themselves in a duel with the hero. Wolf, meanwhile, grabbed one of the enemy boomerangs and used it as a melee weapon against the other Boomerang Primids. Once they were down, he had two seconds for his reflexes to kick in as a Scope Primid fired a huge shot at him. He leaped upwards, the blast landing on the stone wall behind him. The force of the impact knocked Wolf forward, towards the Scope Primids themselves.

The bounty hunter tucked and rolled as he reached the ground again, clawed at one of the Primids, took his gun, and pulled out his own. Using them both, he wiped the rest out. Behind him, Toon Link stabbed the final Beam Primid in the chest and watched the Shadow Bugs dissolve.

But it wasn't over yet. Both jumped back at the sight of three giant Primids slowly marching towards them. Even closer, Fire Primids exhaled as hard as they could. Both Link and Wolf jumped back, now facing a wall of fire they couldn't see past.

Seven Metal Primids walked through the fire unharmed, if slightly warmer, straight towards them. Both heroes took action. Link threw his boomerang, knocking over one of the Primids. Before it got back up, he jumped up and came down with a lethal stab. He didn't wait to see how metal shadow bugs died. There were six left.

Wolf instantly found out that his blaster didn't make the four Metal Primids surrounding him flinch. Frustrated, he clawed at one of them. It hurt him more than it hurt his enemy. He growled, trying to look menacing. As he expected, they didn't back away. Instantly, he grinned evilly. He jumped and kicked off of one of their faces, landing on the second. Stomping on its metal skull, he waited until he knew it was dead. He pulled out his gun, this time using it as a melee weapon, whacking the remaining two other and over until they collapsed. He turned to face the one he'd kicked in the face. He cold-heartedly crushed it beneath his heel, an act that would have been gory if not for the fact that they were just black bugs.

Toon Link easily took care of the remaining two via his Master Sword. As they rejoined, they faced the wall of fire, still burning. Wolf fired three shots into the burning abyss. Two of the ten Fire Primids were his and fell over. Toon Link took the small entry and finished them off. While Wolf continued to fire at the others, Link stabbed and slashed at each of them one by one.

Finally, the three giant Primids were all that remained. Wolf took the first one for himself, finally being able to use his claws again. Toon Link maneuvered quickly as the other two tripped over themselves trying to catch him.

Wolf finally tore a hole in the Giant Primids mass, and Shadow Bugs began to pour out, finally dissolving entirely. Meanwhile, Link took action. He used his hookshot to get onto the top of one Primid. The other swiped at him, instead only hitting the other in the back of the head. Link leaped at that time, coming down on the second with a stab. As the Primid collapsed, Toon Link ran back, slashing the chest of the remaining titan until it disintegrated.

Link jumped off and sheathed his sword, no doubt to show off. As he did, he turned to face Wolf, smirking triumphantly. Wolf crossed his arms and nodded. Maybe the two could get to work as a team, at least until this was over.

----

All teamwork would cease as soon as they passed through the next gateway. Although they entered together, they appeared in different places. Both felt the Shadow Bugs press against them, but Toon Link knew exactly what was going on.

Ironically, some of the Shadow Bugs that had cloned Link originally survived long enough to clone him a second time. Finally, Dark Link faced his original form once again, and Wolf found himself growling at a dark shadowy form of himself.

----

Shadow Jigglypuff did something very uncharacteristic; she, or it, frowned and threw a devastating punch. The real Jigglypuff black flipped and bounced back onto her feet. She rolled out of the way of another punch and grabbed her evil copy. She looked it in the eye and jumped backwards, placed the dark copy beneath her, and landed on it, or her, with a body slam, light but harsh from one Pokemon to its clone.

Dark Jigglypuff found herself in a crater, the black rock-like ground now finding a round hole in it. The dark creature tore a chunk of the rock and scraped it against the ground, quickly forming a sharp surface. Before she, or it, could even turn around, Jigglypuff slammed into it, or her, knocking the pathetic blade out of her hand and throwing her into the ground.

Sonic was having a much worse time. The shadowy Sonic was much more violent than Sonic himself, and was not afraid to show it. So far, Sonic found himself dodging punches and kicks and lightning fast attacks that he normally never thought about being on the other side of.

Finally, Sonic had had enough of being on defense. He waited until his dark copy threw another kick and then caught his foot with both hands. He swung his enemy around and then threw him onto the ground. He jumped and came down with a hard kick, but missed. Both Sonics stared into each other's eyes, mocking one another, before carrying on. Sonic jumped and grabbed his enemy, threw him onto the ground, and picked him up again, kneeing him and then throwing him high into the air, jumping after him and kicking him twice.

Sonic landed gracefully on the ground, while his copy landed hard on his back, stunned. Just when he thought it was over, the dark eyelids opened and red-yellow eyes stared at him. Dark Sonic rolled out of the way and kicked at Sonic's legs. While the blue hedgehog fell to the ground, the black hedgehog jumped to his feet and began to run. Sonic quickly got to his feet and chased him.

----

Wolf quickly found himself in a duel with guns. He barely had time to pull the trigger as he flipped back and forth to avoid the incoming shots. The dark Wolf had instantly pulled out his blaster and begun firing, keeping the real Wolf on the defensive.

The bounty hunter finally found a gap between shots to take a stand in fire. The dark Wolf was forced to leap out of the way, only to turn back and see Wolf two inches from him. A punch and a slash and the dark entity was knocked back several feet. The longtime enemy of Starfox marched forward, his claws gleaming.

The dark entity kicked forward, but Wolf caught the kick with his hands and spun around, still holding his hostage. He finally let go, sending his copy soaring. He ran to catch up, and as he opponent landed, he jumped and came down with a hard kick, much like Sonic. He missed by inches, and whacked his clone with his blaster, sending him flying another three yards.

Wolf instantly grew tired of this and raised his enemy by the collar, staring at it in the eye, his teeth seconds from a deadly bite at the neck. But the dark Wolf only tried to knee his captor. But his enemy blocked it with his own kick and threw him. The clone landed hard on the ground, stunned.

Toon Link's Master Sword had seen almost everything, and clashed with almost everything, but never with another blackened Master Sword. This was very new.

The Links had managed to tangle their hookshots together, clash boomerangs, and even predict when an arrow was coming. They thought alike, and their actions were almost identical and only a few milliseconds off. But the real Link knew that this could not go on. And he also knew that if his enemy was barely a second off, that would have to be his advantage. If only he had enough time between fights to think about what to do next!

So far, Dark Link was not about to allow that. They stood in a simple duel, the combat not ranging to be very creative. Their swords clashed again and again, and every time Link tried a new move, he'd find his opponent's sword blocking it again and again.

Finally, Link broke out of the fight and ran away. As he dark copy chased, he suddenly stopped and stuck his sword out. Dark Link jumped to avoid it, barely scratching himself on the waist. Link threw another swing, this blow scaring Dark Link enough to jump instead of blocking it.

Link found his advantage increase. He pressed on, being unpredictable with his swings, keeping Dark Link worried and on the edge.

----

Jigglypuff and her clone jumped around as they fought, and found themselves in what appeared to be a small section of the ground covered in stalagmites. Dark Jigglypuff ran towards one of them, trying to snap it off. Her enemy rammed into her, knocking her back onto another. Both heard the crack of the rock as the dark entity recovered from the crash. She grabbed the stalagmite and swung it like a heavy sword.

Jigglypuff jumped out of the way too many times, finally backing up into a stalagmite. This time, her jumped to safety didn't work, and the pointed rock hit her so hard it snapped in two. The sharp edge had not hit her, but the cold stone itself had done the work. Proudly, the dark entity tore off another sharp rock and readied to land the final blow.

Sonic and his rival raced through the terrain, finally ending with Sonic leaping and landing on top of his clone. He punched his enemy twice, kneed him in the chest, and threw him against a black wall.

Dark Sonic bounced right back and kicked Sonic right in the lower jaw. The blue hedgehog kept on his feet, but held one hand to his jaw, checking for blood. Before he could even move again, another kick came out of nowhere, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. Dark Sonic put a foot on his rival's chest, quickly putting on pressure. Sonic winced painfully as he thought he would feel his chest crushing at any moment.

----

Wolf stormed over to his stunned opponent, picked him up, and threw him, yet again. Each time, the dark entity landed hard and barely moved. Wolf didn't know it, but it was a strategy. Now, the bounty hunter felt confident and in control, which easily led to overconfidence. Finally, one last throw left the dark Wolf grinning. When his opponent got close, the dark creature jumped, kicked Wolf in the face, clawed at his chest, which only knocked his blaster loose, and threw a punch knocking Wolf to the cold ground.

Now it was Dark Wolf's turn, kicking up his stunned original form and throwing him around, making sure Wolf felt every single bit of the utter pain.

Toon Link had the advantage. Dark Link was on defense and barely had enough time to touch the ground before jumping away from the sword again. Link felt like he had a chance. Just like last time, he planned to win this fight.

But then something unexpected happened. Dark Link tossed something and then backed up. Link looked down to see a bomb lying at his feet. He kicked it by reflex. It blew up two feet from his face, blowing him several yards back. Out of the smoke, Dark Link charged and swung his blade four times, each time stronger than the last.

The fourth time, Link's Master Sword was knocked out of his hands. Dark Link kicked his opponent down and raised his sword, more than ready to stab his original form to death. His blade came down fast.

----

All at once, or so it was most likely, all four heroes felt a sudden burst of energy. A multicolored aura surrounded them, their eyes turned a glowing yellowish color, and the power of the Final Smash filled them all to the brim.

----

Sonic felt the sudden burst of power. Dark Sonic saw this aura surround his opponent and considered backing off. But he thought maybe it was a bluff he had not discovered in himself yet. Still smiling devilishly, he put even more pressure on his opponent. This time, however, Sonic's only response was anger. A flash of light suddenly came as the Seven Chaos Emeralds appeared out of nowhere. Combining inside him, the flash of light dimmed, and Dark Sonic was flung back by an instant shock in the leg he used to pin Sonic down. When he looked up again, he saw his original form, but hovering several feet in the air and golden. Sonic was now Super Sonic. Only for a short time, but he was going to make the most out of it!

Wolf was in midair as he felt the sudden fill of energy in his body. Without paying attention to the aura, the dark clone grabbed Wolf and threw him over the edge of the nearby cliff. Laughing silently, he smile disappeared instantly. Wolf rose back up into the sky, and something materialized around him. It was the same way his Wolfen normally appeared, but it was not a fighter craft. It was a red Landmaster. It came down with a crash, and then turned to aim right at the Dark Wolf.

Jigglypuff experienced the flow of power instantly, and reached out with one hand. She caught the stalagmite her dark clone was charging at her with, took it with both hands, and crushed it. The dark Jigglypuff felt the sudden urge to run, and jumped, floating higher and higher into the sky. Jigglypuff grabbed her and threw her back down, and, while still in the air, activated her Jigglypuff could always deflate at will, now, she was going to grow huge. And when she did, nothing would hurt her. Slowly, and then faster, she filled with air.

Toon Link wasted no time. Instantaneously, his power took effect. His blade flew straight into his hand and he parried the fatal stab Dark Link was about to execute. He knocked his dark copy back, backflipped, landed on his feet, and triggered his power. Dark Link had no idea what had happened, but he was trapped between what appeared to be two forms of the almighty Triforce, and Toon Link was right behind one of them, glowing and preparing to strike.

----

Super Sonic dashed at an incredible speed, grabbing his dark copy by the throat and raising him twenty feet off the ground, and threw him back down. Instantly after he hit, Sonic rammed into him, and again, and again, and again. He tossed the dark clone against the wall and flew straight into him, and straight through him. The wall collapsed on top of the dark entity, but Super Sonic wasn't done yet. He burned straight through the rock and grabbed his enemy again, punched twice, threw him against the ground, and dashed straight into him.

Dark Wolf had never been scared in his short life, but a giant red tank firing at him from three yards away was terrifying. The Landmaster rolled forward, blasing Dark Wolf into the air. The Landmaster boosted into the air, and came down, threatening to crush the dark copy. Dark Wolf rolled out of that, but it wasn't over yet! He backed up until he found himself at the edge of the cliff, and Wolf showed no mercy, and pulled the trigger one last time.

Jigglypuff grew huge within seconds. Dark Jigglypuff was attempting to escape, but as short-lived as this burst of power was in her enemy, it was going to hurt. The Puffed Up Jigglypuff grabbed the tiny shadow clone and threw her down, towards the ground, and yelled. The wind from her scream gave the dark clone twice as much momentum as she, or it, plummeted straight towards the ground, and the stalagmites.

Toon Link landed a blow astonishingly power every half second. Dark Link would have been flying halfway across this world if he wasn't trapped behind the Triforce symbols. Finally, the terrible pain stopped, and he looked to see if the power surge was over, but instead, Toon Link was preparing one final blow.

--

BANG!

Sonic came down on his shadowy copy like a meteor, instantly killing it and the shadow bugs that made it.

Another bang as Wolf's Landmaster fired one last shot, blowing the cliff, and the dark Wolf entity, to pieces of stone and Shadow Bugs that would die instantaneously.

Dark Jigglypuff silently screamed in terror and hatred nanoseconds before it, or she, plummeted straight into a stalagmite and was reduced to nothingness.

A final crash occurred as Toon Link's final smash ended with a grand finale, a blow that finally released Dark Link from his prison. A blow so powerful it would have blown Dark Link back into the world of light in seconds if he hadn't disintegrated first.

----

Sonic and Jigglypuff emerged on the other side of a portal as if nothing had happened to them. Not far away, Toon Link and Wolf did the same.

They looked at each other. They barely caught glimpses of the multicolored aura leaving each one of them. Toon Link's blade quickly returned to its silver color. Sonic's blue shades quickly recovered. Traces of a beamed craft disappeared from around Wolf. Jigglypuff coughed out one last bit of air, returning her to normal size.

All of them were exhausted, but their jobs were done. The gateways blocking them were gone. The final battle awaited. Sonic saw a huge portal opening up. He keen eyesight spotted all the figured marching into it, most of them he recognized from sometime in the journey. Putting together the last hint, he dashed forward, leaving the other three heroes to run after him.

----

Tabuu found the heroes he'd just finished off back again, this time accompanied by a few more, including Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, King Dedede, Luigi, and Ness. Whatever. Six more targets didn't matter to his Off Waves. It fact, he'd get to watch the whole thing all over again. He opened the wings up and waited for the three short seconds of charging to be over.

Barely a millisecond from firing point, a blue blur appeared out of nowhere and shattered of one the wings. It returned and shattered the second wing before bouncing to the top of a small stalagmite and showing its form. Sonic taunted it, Tabuu enraged, but ready for a fight. Sonic jumped back to join the group as Toon Link, Wolf, and Jigglypuff arrived.

Toon Link stared at Link. Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf all stared back, very confused. Wolf growled at Fox and Falco, who glared back at him. Sonic landed ironically close to Bowser, who gave him a nasty look. Jigglypuff bounced over to Pikachu and took a fighting stance, ignoring how very confused the five Pokemon behind her were.

Tabuu's roar gained their attention. The feud between Starfox and Starwolf would have to be put aside. Bowser and Sonic's constant fights would have to be forgotten. The fact that there were two Links in the group would have to be explained later. The rivalry between Mario, Luigi, Peach against Bowser had been put aside, as had the fight between Link and Zelda against Ganondorf. Kirby and Meta-Knight even fought side-by-side now. All knew that everything they knew, loved, and had ever fought for depended of this fight. And so, the final battle began.

* * *

**And that's the final chapter. I don't think I did as well as I think I could have here, but at least it's finished. I hope you guys liked my first story, please review, even if you read this a looong time after this has been posted. I'm always looking to get better! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
